


It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, post-tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico avoids the people he loves when he needs them the most.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	It's Cold Outside

Before Tartarus, the cold never bothered him. After, the autumn wind made Nico shiver and pull his coat tighter around him. It reminded him of the burning river Phlegethon – so hot against his skin it tricked his senses into thinking it was cold. It reminded him of being curled up in that bronze jar, practically a corpse.

Before Tartarus, his nightmares were bad. After, they were worse. Nico didn’t know the last time he had a half decent sleep. He spent most nights behind his cabin, training with his sword until he was too tired to hold it up. He could only hope to pass out for a couple hours and have a dreamless sleep.

Before Tartarus, he could have disappeared without anyone noticing or caring. But after…

“At this rate, you’re going to shrivel into nothing.” Will Solace was carrying a paper plate, precariously balancing more hamburgers than Nico could ever eat. “You missed dinner.”

“I wasn’t hungry.” Nico was sat on the front step of his cabin, catching the last bit of sun before it set. He stood, intent to return inside before Will could get any brilliant ideas.

“Wait.” Anyone else may have grabbed his wrist to stop him, but Will knew better than to touch him without his permission. Besides, the pleading tone in his voice carried enough weight to stop Nico dead in his tracks. “Sit with me for a little. Doctor’s orders.”

Will only used that catchphrase when he was joking or serious. Nico had a distinct feeling it was the latter. Will settled on the steps and balanced the plate in his lap, then patted the open spot beside him. Nico was half-tempted to bolt into his cabin and lock the door.

He returned to his seat, not glancing at Will even though he felt his eyes on him. There was a soft noise as Will set the plate aside. As he turned his back, Nico took the opportunity to glance at him. His hair was mess – if a little greasy. He probably spent a couple too many shifts in the infirmary and forgot to shower. It would explain why Nico hadn’t seem him about. His jaw was clenched, patchy stubble letting Nico know it was also a while since he last shaved. His eyes brightened when he turned and caught Nico looking.

“You’re avoiding me again,” Will said.

“I’m not.”

“You’re avoiding everyone, then.”

Well, Nico couldn’t really argue with that. He averted his gaze, really hoping Will wouldn’t launch into another rant about him avoiding people when he needed them the most. Instead, Nico felt a weight settle over his shoulders. Will’s jacket was warm and smelled of antiseptic and shampoo.

“You’re going to freeze to death,” Nico muttered. Even so, he pulled it closed and tucked himself deeper into it.

Will grinned. “Guess you’ll have to do something about it.” He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered dramatically.

“You’re hopeless.” Nico pushed to his feet. He yanked open the door to his cabin and waited. “Hurry, before the cold gets in.”

Will scrambled to his feet. He grabbed the burgers and almost fumbled them in his haste. Once inside, they kicked their shoes off haphazardly at the door. Will followed Nico to his bed, where they sat. Nico gave Will a blanket, opting to keep his jacket. Will wrapped himself up, immediately grabbed a burger and started getting crumbs all over Nico’s bed.

Nico wrinkled his nose. “Really?”

“I’m a growing boy.” Will smirked and inched the plate in Nico’s direction. “And you are too. Eat.”

Nico took a burger, if only to make him happy. He nibbled on the edge and ignored Will’s relieved smile. The food felt like lead in his stomach, but he kept picking at it. Before he knew it, he finished one and felt some semblance of hunger. Nico took another. He struggled to finish it while Will finished off the rest of the plate. Nico didn’t know why Will thought he could lecture him about nutrition when he was also guilty of skipping meals.

Will sighed and laid back on Nico’s bed. “I’m way too tired to move,” he groaned. “Think I could spend the night here, Neeks?”

“I don’t want you in my bed,” Nico said as if Will had never spent the night there. “You stink.”

Will clutched at his heart. “You wound me.”

Nico rolled his eyes and kicked Will in the shin. “At least lay normally so there’s enough room for both of us.”

Will grinned and adjusted accordingly.

Nico made a big deal about brushing the crumbs off, scowling. “I’m going to have to wash the sheets now.”

“Good thing, since apparently I’m so stinky.”

“Shut up and just go to bed if you’re so tired.” Nico took off the jackets he was wearing and hung them up. Will offered a wolf-whistle when Nico kicked off his skinny jeans, almost falling over gracelessly in a manner than was completely unbecoming of a hero of his calibre. Clad in his boxers and t-shirt, he collapsed into bed. He wrinkled his nose when Will wiggled his eyebrows and lifted the corner of the blanket. Still, he shifted closer so Will could wrap them both up in the warmth.

Spending the night was probably in the bastard’s plans the whole time – especially with how he was comfortably dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. At most, Nico could only manage to be a little annoyed. Will always knew how to make him feel better, even if Nico didn’t want to.

Nico exhaled harshly and covered the last couple inches between them. He rested his forehead against Will’s chest. Will’s arms wrapped around him. He ran his hand up Nico tense back and started to play with his hair. It had grown all the way down to his shoulders. He’d have to cut it soon.

“Has it been bad lately?”

Nico hummed. It wasn’t answer. But Will’s question wasn’t really a question. Not when he knew the answer anyway.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Nico shook his head. He didn’t know how to describe what Tartarus was like – not to someone who hadn’t been there – who hadn’t seen what he had. He’d talked to Percy and Annabeth before, but they were off to college.

“Okay.”

Nico knew what the next question was. Will asked it often enough when things were like this: _What can I do?_ Nico answered before he could even ask.

“Stay,” he whispered.

Will’s lips brushed the crown of his head. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read the books for the first time when I was thirteen. Now I've fallen in love with the universe again. Except now I have the ability to type out all the stories that pop into my head lmao. This is my first fic I've written for these characters, so my main goal is to work on characterization. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> I'll be doing drabbles soon on my tumblr, so give me a follow at [holyhades](https://holyhades.tumblr.com/) if you're interested!


End file.
